dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
Chance Machines: Aviar Cove
Every NPC in Dappervolk has an unlockable Chance Machine. You will gain access to these naturally as you progress through the story but there are some that will remain locked depending on your choices. In Aviar Cove, you will be locked out of either Lief's of Astra's machine. It can be unlocked later through raising their affection. Unlocking Machines * In the main quest "A Scientific Dilemma" you will be asked to take sides. Support Lief's dream in distributing lightbulbs or support the continuation of Astra's dear hobby of stargazing, which has been halted by the artificial lights. Depending on which side you choose to support, you will be locked out of the other's chance machine, which can only be unlocked through reaching a certain number of affection. Lief 1x spin: 500 10x spins: 5000 "Welcome to the store! We sell lightbulbs, repair lightbulbs, sell lightbulb parts… and okay, since our products are still kind of in the prototype stage, I’m also selling a fantastic and exciting collection of some of my old stuff. Antique Lief products, right? They’re going to be worth a lot once the business takes off and we’re famous. Plus you can wear the clothes and eat the food, too." , Lief's Lightbulbs, Lief's Lips.]] , Charm Totem, Tenacity Totem, Charming Mousse Cake, Tenacious Cheececake, Starry Seaside Pen Expansion.]] , Custom Pet Creator.]] Astra 1x spin: 500 10x spins: 5000 , Custom Pet Creator.]] Pellier 1x spin: 600 10x spins: 6000 "Welcome to my store! You might find it strange that a lightbulb shop also sells clothes, but we’ve actually made more potatoes from our individual shops than anywhere else. Not that I’m complaining! Any income is good income and running a business in a seaside town isn’t cheap. So, er… I hope you find something here to your liking." , Pellier's Fluffy Vest, Pellier's Light Gloves, Pellier's Ears, Pellier's Ears, Pellier's Aura, Pellier's Horn, Pellier's Fluffy Legs.]] , Honour Totem, Honourable Red Velvet Cake, Starry Seaside Pen Expansion.]] , Custom Pet Creator.]] Johaness 1x spin: 700 10x spins: 7000 "Hiya, welcome to Sailing Crafts and Curios! We make toy schooners, toy frigates, toy galleys, toy sailing clothes, toy food... basically any kind of toy seafaring item! I inherited this shop from my grandpa, but I’m just as good as him at making stuff. There’s also some other stuff that isn't as sea related, so take a look!" , Johaness' Seaside Sunset Backdrop, Johaness' Floppy Boots, Johaness' Seaward Scarf, Johaness' Medallion Vest, Johaness' Ship Hat. ]] , Comprehensive Jello, Honourable Red Velvet Cake, Starry Seaside Pen Expansion, Golden Aquarium Pen Expansion, Wardrobe Drawer Expansion, Honour Totem. ]] , Custom Pet Creator.]] Carneau 1x spin: 800 10x spins: 8000 "Ho, there! You did not expect the mayor of a town to have his own chance shop, did you? Fear not, all proceeds will be redistributed to Aviar Cove Public Works! For your generous donation, you might walk away with a fine item of Aviar Cove artisanry, or a scrumptious treat for your pets. Remember, fortune favors the adventurous, dear fledgling!" , Carneau's Prized Sword, Carneau's Captain Hat, Carneau's Ruffled Shirt, Carneau's Colonel Cape, Carneau's Stern Eyes, Carneau's Shoes.]] , Wardrobe Drawer Expansion, Obsidian Night Pen Expansion, Charm Totem, Honour Totem, Charming Mousse Cake, Name Changing Scroll, Honourable Red Velvet Cake, Pet Accessory Maker. ]] , Custom Pet Creator.]] Celestine 1x spin: 800 10x spins: 8000 , Custom Pet Creator.]] Category:Chance Machines Category:Aviar Cove Category:Items